


瓜农卡2⃣️

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 1





	瓜农卡2⃣️

夕阳的余辉洒在大地上，一切都犹如你的心情一般金灿灿的。下午与Lucas的一切让夏日的热浪变成了空气中的催情剂，身旁的一切变都冒着粉色泡泡。

你托着腮帮子对着满是灰尘的壁炉傻笑着。

“小甜甜！.... 小甜甜！！” 热情洋溢的呼喊声把破旧窗户上的灰尘都震下来了些，打断了正在你痴笑着发呆的你。

“小甜甜！快粗来！” Lucas激情的喊叫恨不得让全村的人都知道。你赶忙冲出门外，希望他赶紧闭上他的大嘴。

“别喊了！”你冲出去想赶紧捂住他的嘴。

Lucas戴着个大草帽靠在他卖瓜的三轮车旁，耳上还别了一根不知哪儿来的草，满脸笑意地看着冲出来的你，笑容比洒在他脸上的余辉还灿烂。还没等你捂住他的嘴，Lucas便抓住了你的双手，往他的腰上揽。

“小甜甜，那么zao急想要见我？“ 他低着头看着被迫搂着他的你，笑意更浓了，大手紧紧抓着你纤细的胳膊扣在自己的腰上，滚烫的身躯与你贴在了一起。Lucas满眼炙热地盯着你，丰满的唇瓣与你越来越近... 一旁的村口大爷朝你们投来了疑惑的目光，（明明中午你们还不认识，怎么现在都抱在一起了？

“哎呀，你别这样，“ 你有些害羞的地低下了头，试图挣脱开来，目光闪躲地看着Lucas身后惊呆了的疑惑的大爷，小声道，”有人看着呢..“

Lucas收回了冲动的头部，含情脉脉地对你低声说道，“好，我懂了。” 你松了口气，Lucas这家伙终于开窍了。刚想从Lucas怀里挣脱开来，怎料Lucas把你搂得更紧了。

“谢大爷！！“他突然转身热情地向大爷大声喊，”你看！她si我的女盆友！！“ 他用力搂着你的肩激情介绍道，说着还得意的自顾自地点着头。他的大手在空中胡乱挥舞着，生怕别人不知道他说的是你。你的脸烫的都能煎鸡蛋了，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

大爷挠了挠头，似乎被Lucas突如其来的热情吓到了，点着头说着好好好好知道了知道了，便推着手推车不解地赶紧走了。

“看！谢大爷都zu福我们！“说着，他低头又向你甜甜一笑。你有些生气地皱着眉头此时并不想理他。

“来，小甜甜请上车！” 他的大手在空中十分华丽地划了一个圈指向了他卖瓜的三轮车，向你热情地发出了邀请。看着他如此真诚的傻样你忍不住笑了起来。

看你笑了Lucas便更来劲了，一个公主抱将你捞起。阳光下他手臂的肌肉线条显得格外明显。他紧紧搂着你在原地转了一个圈，满眼爱意。你环着Lucas的黝黑结实的脖颈，燥热的空气让你有些晕眩，看着兴奋地抱着你的刚认识的suai哥，如此不真实的情景让你怀疑是在做梦。夕阳的余辉下俩人对彼此傻傻地笑着。

Lucas小心翼翼地把你放在三轮车后面，弯腰深情的仔细看着你。他轻轻帮你把头发拨到耳后。你看着他认真而又深邃的大眼睛，心跳似乎在此刻漏了一拍。他突然向你靠近，你闻到了他身上淡淡的香甜的西瓜味。嘴角微微上扬，对你的脸吐着热气，缓缓低声说道，

“小姐，我们出发了。”

少年掩盖不住满脸笑意地拼尽全力骑着载着你的三轮车 向瓜地一路飞驰而去......

大地上镀着的耀眼的金色阳光随着三轮车驶远渐渐褪去。一切都安静了下来。燥热被傍晚微微刮来的清新的凉风淹没在了无声的空气中，几只知了在远处的几棵树上没头没尾地慵懒叫着。

绿油油的瓜地被盖上了一层淡淡的蓝色。空气中充满着新鲜泥土的味道。你与Lucas坐在瓜地一旁的高台边上吃着甘甜的西瓜。两侧还放着些他刚刚切好的瓜。

你坐在高台上靠着身后的三轮车随意晃动着的双腿，边吃着西瓜边看着天还没完全黑的在云朵外忽明忽暗的星星，心情格外放松。  
第一次约会请吃西瓜，这也太奇怪了吧。但更奇怪的是，你竟然觉得，这似乎还不错... 你轻轻闭上了眼睛，享受着缓缓吹来的凉爽微风。

你突然觉得脸上好像有热气呼过。睁看眼睛，只见两个瞪得铜铃般的大眼睛在你跟前十分不解地盯着你看，你被吓了一大跳，

“宝贝你在干嘛？” Lucas疑惑的皱着眉。

“我... 我在享受啊！！你又在干嘛？吓死我了” 你小声抱怨道。

“我也在享sou啊” Lucas看着你，满眼的喜爱与温柔似乎都要溢了出来。

“享受...享受什么....” 

Lucas停顿了片刻，傍晚的农村安静的令人害怕。他瞟了一下你沾着红色西瓜汁的唇，轻声说道，

“你。” 

Lucas温热的大手轻轻抓住了你放在臀侧的手，你哆嗦了一下，两只滚烫的手臂紧紧挨在一起。他的粗壮黝黑与你成了鲜明的对比。Lucas侧着头，深棕色透亮的眸子满是热切地望着你。过量的荷尔蒙在瓜地上空中四处乱溅。

“真像奥利奥。” 你不知该说什么，瞥了下他紧挨着你黝黑而滚烫的手臂胡乱应付着，一阵小鹿乱撞。

“好想吃一口。“ Lucas缓缓低声说道，深邃的眸子盯着你因为西瓜汁显得格外鲜红剔透的唇。

你觉得你快要犯心脏病了，连呼吸都忘了该怎么做。

他温热的大手微微握紧了你的手，你往后缩了一下，他握得更用力了。你们四目相对，整个世界似乎都安静了，只有不远处树上的蝉还在扯着嗓子断断续续地叫着。你下意识舔了一下还挂着西瓜汁的唇，甜甜的。Lucas眼底深处的炙热让你着了迷。你突然有种很奇怪的想法，他离你越来越近的眸子深邃的就像世界上最清澈的湖泊，让你想荡漾在他的秋波...

Lucas滚烫的唇轻柔地落在你的唇上，温柔却又猛烈地不断侵蚀着你。嘴里回荡着的甘甜西瓜味似乎因为彼此炙热的唾液的交换变得更加甜腻。他温柔摸着你的脸颊，向你毫无保留地不断索取。

你微微仰起头努力回应着他的节奏，用力感受着他的香甜的气息与温热。夜晚的农村格外安静。

Lucas将一旁切好的西瓜胡乱推开，用力侵略着你着你的同时取下了头上的草帽取下扔到了一旁。他揽住你的腰，温柔的将你推到在地。你轻轻地呻吟了。Lucas温热结实的肉体压着你，滚烫的大手有些用力地揉捏着着你胸前的柔软，�你本能的抱着他肌理分明的躯干，沉重的身体却又烫的让你忍不住哆嗦......

夜完全黑了。躲在云层后圆圆的月亮透着云朵的水汽发着朦胧的淡黄色的光。燥热而又凉爽的夏天似乎又多了些什么。

空中隐约传来细吻洒满炙热肌肤的浅浅的呻吟声，绿油油的瓜地上方的三轮车旁，一对燥热的年轻肉体在肆意向对方宣泄着对彼此滚烫的欲望。树上的蝉叫地更大声了。

繁星点点的夜空下，夹杂着湿润泥土味道的空气中，充满着不知是哪儿传来的冒着泡的香甜西瓜味儿，甜的腻人。


End file.
